Devlin (resrick)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Alchemist Level: 4 Experience: 6003 XP (10000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling, Hagruut, Dwarven, Gnome, Goblin Deity: none First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open Abilities STR: 12 +1 (5 pts) (-2 Halfling) DEX: 17 +3 (5 pts) (+2 Halfling) (+1 lvl 4 Ability Score) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (-2 pts) (+2 Halfing) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 33 = (20) + CON (1*4) + FC (4) (Alchemist 4) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Leather Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +5 = (3) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +3 = (4) CMB: +3 = (3) + STR (1) + Small Size (-1) CMD: 16 = + BAB (3) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Small Size (-1) Fortitude: +6 = (4) + CON (1) + Halfling Luck (1) Reflex: +8 = (4) + DEX (3) + Halfling Luck (1) Will: +2 = (1) + WIS (0) + Halfling Luck (1) Speed: 30' (Fleet of Foot) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Sling*: Attack: +7 = (3) + DEX (3) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: none Dagger: Attack: +5 = (3) + STR (1) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Light Bombs*: Attack: +8 = (3) + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Circumstance (1) - Throw Anything Feat Damage: 2d6+3 Fire, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Splash thrown Crossbow,Light* (MW): Attack +8 = (3) + DEX (3) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6(S), Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: none Damage w/ Explosive missile: (See Bombs Damage above) *Point Blank - +1 to attack bonus and damage when within 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Cha), -2 (Str) Size: Small, Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Speed: 30' Favored Class: Alchemist Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks Fleet of Foot: Some halflings are quicker than their kin but less cautious. Halflings with this racial trait move at normal speed and have a base speed of 30 feet. This racial trait replaces slow speed and sure-footed. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Class Features Alchemist Armor/Weapons: Alchemists are proficient with all simple weapons and bombs. They are also proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Alchemy: Alchemists are not only masters of creating mundane alchemical substances such as alchemist’s fire and smokesticks, but also of fashioning magical potionlike extracts in which they can store spell effects. In effect, an alchemist prepares his spells by mixing ingredients into a number of extracts, and then “casts” his spells by drinking the extract. When an alchemist creates an extract or bomb, he infuses the concoction with a tiny fraction of his own magical power—this enables the creation of powerful effects, but also binds the effects to the creator. When using Craft (alchemy) to create an alchemical item, an alchemist gains a competence bonus equal to his class level on the Craft (alchemy) check. In addition, an alchemist can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. He must hold the potion for 1 round to make such a check. An alchemist can create three special types of magical items—extracts, bombs, and mutagens are transformative elixirs that the alchemist drinks to enhance his physical abilities—both of these are detailed in their own sections below. Extracts are the most varied of the three. In many ways, they behave like spells in potion form, and as such their effects can be dispelled by effects like dispel magic using the alchemist’s level as the caster level. Unlike potions, though, extracts can have powerful effects and duplicate spells that a potion normally could not. An alchemist can create only a certain number of extracts of each level per day. His base daily allotment of extracts is given on Table: Alchemist. In addition, he receives bonus extracts per day if he has a high Intelligence score, in the same way a wizard receives bonus spells per day. When an alchemist mixes an extract, he infuses the chemicals and reagents in the extract with magic siphoned from his own magical aura. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the alchemist’s possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping—an alchemist cannot normally pass out his extracts for allies to use (but see the “infusion” discovery below). An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before becoming inert, so an alchemist must re-prepare his extracts every day. Mixing an extract takes 1 minute of work—most alchemists prepare many extracts at the start of the day or just before going on an adventure, but it’s not uncommon for an alchemist to keep some (or even all) of his daily extract slots open so that he can prepare extracts in the field as needed. Although the alchemist doesn’t actually cast spells, he does have a formulae list that determines what extracts he can create. An alchemist can utilize spell-trigger items if the spell appears on his formulae list, but not spell-completion items (unless he uses Use Magic Device to do so). An extract is “cast” by drinking it, as if imbibing a potion—the effects of an extract exactly duplicate the spell upon which its formula is based, save that the spell always affects only the drinking alchemist. The alchemist uses his level as the caster level to determine any effect based on caster level. Creating extracts consumes raw materials, but the cost of these materials is insignificant—comparable to the valueless material components of most spells. If a spell normally has a costly material component, that component is expended during the consumption of that particular extract. Extracts cannot be made from spells that have focus requirements (alchemist extracts that duplicate divine spells never have a divine focus requirement). An alchemist can prepare an extract of any formula he knows. To learn or use an extract, an alchemist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the extract’s level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an alchemist’s extract is 10 + the extract level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. An alchemist may know any number of formulae. He stores his formulae in a special tome called a formula book. He must refer to this book whenever he prepares an extract but not when he consumes it. An alchemist begins play with two 1st level formulae of his choice, plus a number of additional forumlae equal to his Intelligence modifier. At each new alchemist level, he gains one new formula of any level that he can create. An alchemist can also add formulae to his book just like a wizard adds spells to his spellbook, using the same costs and time requirements. An alchemist can study a wizard’s spellbook to learn any formula that is equivalent to a spell the spellbook contains. A wizard, however, cannot learn spells from a formula book. An alchemist does not need to decipher arcane writings before copying them. Bomb (Su): In addition to magical extracts, alchemists are adept at swiftly mixing various volatile chemicals and infusing them with their magical reserves to create powerful bombs that they can hurl at their enemies. An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his Intelligence modifier. Bombs are unstable, and if not used in the round they are created, they degrade and become inert—their method of creation prevents large volumes of explosive material from being created and stored. In order to create a bomb, the alchemist must use a small vial containing an ounce of liquid catalyst—the alchemist can create this liquid catalyst from small amounts of chemicals from an alchemy lab, and these supplies can be readily refilled in the same manner as a spellcaster’s component pouch. Most alchemists create a number of catalyst vials at the start of the day equal to the total number of bombs they can create in that day—once created, a catalyst vial remains usable by the alchemist for years. per day = Class Level (3) + Int Mod (3) + 2 = 8 Drawing the components of, creating, and throwing a bomb requires a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash Weapon special attack. Bombs are considered weapons and can be selected using feats such as Point-Blank Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit, an alchemist’s bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + additional damage equal to the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. The damage of an alchemist’s bomb increases by 1d6 points at every odd-numbered alchemist level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Splash damage from an alchemist bomb is always equal to the bomb’s minimum damage (so if the bomb would deal 2d6+4 points of fire damage on a direct hit, its splash damage would be 6 points of fire damage). Those caught in the splash damage can attempt a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the alchemist’s level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. DC = 10 + 1/2 Class Level (1) + Int Mod (3) = 14 Alchemists can learn new types of bombs as discoveries (see the Discovery ability) as they level up. An alchemist’s bomb, like an extract, becomes inert if used or carried by anyone else. Mutagen: At 1st level, an alchemist discovers how to create a mutagen that he can imbibe in order to heighten his physical prowess at the cost of his personality. It takes 1 hour to brew a dose of mutagen, and once brewed, it remains potent until used. An alchemist can only maintain one dose of mutagen at a time—if he brews a second dose, any existing mutagen becomes inert. As with an extract or bomb, a mutagen that is not in an alchemist’s possession becomes inert until an alchemist picks it up again. = 10 minutes x Class Level = 30 Minutes When an alchemist brews a mutagen, he selects one physical ability score—either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. It’s a standard action to drink a mutagen. Upon being imbibed, the mutagen causes the alchemist to grow bulkier and more bestial, granting him a +2 natural armor bonus and a +4 alchemical bonus to the selected ability score for 10 minutes per alchemist level. In addition, while the mutagen is in effect, the alchemist takes a –2 penalty to one of his mental ability scores. If the mutagen enhances his Strength, it applies a penalty to his Intelligence. If it enhances his Dexterity, it applies a penalty to his Wisdom. If it enhances his Constitution, it applies a penalty to his Charisma. A non-alchemist who drinks a mutagen must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the alchemist’s level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier) or become nauseated for 1 hour—a non-alchemist can never gain the benefit of a mutagen, but an alchemist can gain the effects of another alchemist’s mutagen if he drinks it. (Although if the other alchemist creates a different mutagen, the effects of the “stolen” mutagen immediately cease.) The effects of a mutagen do not stack. Whenever an alchemist drinks a mutagen, the effects of any previous mutagen immediately end. Throw Anything (Ex): All alchemists gain the Throw Anything feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. An alchemist adds his Intelligence modifier to damage done with splash weapons, including the splash damage if any. This bonus damage is already included in the bomb class feature. Extra Bombs: You can throw two additional bombs per day. Alchemist 2: Discovery (Su): At 2nd level, and then again every 2 levels thereafter (up to 18th level), an alchemist makes an incredible alchemical discovery. Unless otherwise noted, an alchemist cannot select an individual discovery more than once. Some discoveries can only be made if the alchemist has met certain prerequisites first, such as uncovering other discoveries. Discoveries that modify bombs that are marked with an asterisk (*) do not stack. Only one such discovery can be applied to an individual bomb. The DC of any saving throw called for by a discovery is equal to 10 + 1/2 the alchemist's level + the alchemist's Intelligence modifier. Discovery 1: Feral Mutagen - Whenever the alchemist imbibes a mutagen, he gains two claw attacks and a bite attack. These are primary attacks and are made using the alchemist’s full base attack bonus. The claw attacks deal 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if the alchemist is Small) and the bite attack deals 1d8 points of damage (1d6 if the alchemist is Small). While the mutagen is in effect, the alchemist gains a +2 competence bonus on Intimidate skill checks. Poison Resistance (Ex): At 2nd level, an alchemist gains a +2 bonus on all saving throws against poison. This bonus increases to +4 at 5th level, and then again to +6 at 8th level. At 10th level, an alchemist becomes completely immune to poison. Poison Use (Ex): Alchemists are trained in the use of poison and starting at 2nd level, cannot accidentally poison themselves when applying poison to a weapon. Alchemist 3: Swift Alchemy (Ex): At 3rd level, an alchemist can create alchemical items with astounding speed. It takes an alchemist half the normal amount of time to create alchemical items, and he can apply poison to a weapon as a move action. Alchemist 4: Discovery 2: Explosive Missile - As a standard action, the alchemist can infuse a single arrow, crossbow bolt, or one-handed firearm bullet with the power of his bomb, load the ammunition, and shoot the ranged weapon. He must be proficient with the weapon in order to accomplish this. When the infused ammunition hits its target, it deals damage normally and detonates as if the alchemist had thrown the bomb at the target. If the explosive missile misses, it does not detonate. Feats Extra Bombs (Alchemist): Gains 2 extra bombs a day. Replaces Brew Potion. Point Blank Shot (lvl 1): +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Weapon Focus-Natural Weapons(lvl 3): +1 Bonus on all attack rolls you make with the selected weapon. Traits Mathematical Prodigy: You gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (arcana) and Knowledge (engineering) checks, and one of these skills (Engineering) is always a class skill for you. Reactionary: You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. Skills Skill Points: 28 = + INT(3))*Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Alchemist 4) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 7 1 3 3 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 8 2 3 3 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 8 2 3 3 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 10 3 3 3 +1 (Mathematical Prodigy) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 10 3 3 3 +1 (Mathematical Prodigy) Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception 9 4 3 0 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 * 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 10 4 3 3 +0 Stealth 9 2 0 3 -0 +4 (Size small) Survival 4 1 3 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 7 4 3 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks Formulae List (Known) Level 1 Level 2 * Bomber's Eye * Cat's Grace * Cure Light Wounds * Disguise Self * Enlarge Person * Targeted Bomb Admixture * Expeditious Retreat * Stone Fist Extracts (Prepared) Level 1: Extract 1: Target Bomb Admixture Extract 2: Cure Light Wounds Extract 3: none Extract 4: none Level 2: Extract 1: none Extract 2: none Mutagens (Prepared) Mutagen 1: Dexterity - +4 Alchemical Bonus, +2 Natural Armor, -2 Wisdom Equipment Equipment (on person) Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- 0 lb Armor: Leather* 10 gp 7.5 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon: Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Weapon: Sling 0 gp 0 lb Bullets (10) .1 gp 2.5 lb Weapon: Light Xbow (MasterWork) 335 gp 8 lb Bolts (30) 3 gp 3 lb Amulet of Might Fists +0, Agile 4000 gp Pony (Combat Training) 45 gp 800 lb Saddle, riding 10 gp 25 lb Containers: Saddle Bags 4 gp 8 lb Bedroll** .1 gp 1.25 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Ink pen .1 gp - lb Tent, small** 10 gp 5 lb Kit, Cooking 3 gp 16 lb Chair, Folding** 2 gp 2.5 lb Candle .01 gp 0 lb Salted meat (6) 1.8 gp 3 lb Bullets (10) .1 gp 2.5 lb Outfit, Cold Weather 8 gp 1.75 lb Cleats 5 gp 2 lb Snowshoes 5 gp 1 lb Blanket 5 sp 3 lb Container: Backpack (on me) 2 gp .5 lb Book, Journal 10 gp 1 lb Alchemist's Kit 25 gp 5 lb Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds 300 gp - lb = Totals: 4782.71 gp 28 lb (carried) 71 lb (on pony) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-32.5 64.5 97.5 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 487 earned on first adventure: +5102 gp SP: 7 CP: 9 Career Earnings: 5252 gp Carried Inventory: -4782.71 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 469.29 gp Details Size: Small Gender: M Age: 26 Height: 3'1" Weight: 35 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Light Appearance: Disheaveled Demeanor: Excited Background The days have been long indeed. Endless days of study and perfection have taken over my life, but such is the life of a seeker of knowledge after all. I grew up in the City of Copperhead with my mother, who was a seamstress for the dwarven people of copperhead. Living amongst the hardy race taught me much of what it means to be fearless and to strive for my own goals. Thus, as I came of age I realized I had a knack for the academic arts and one particular intrigued me more than most, Alchemy. Alchemy was seen as little more than fancy ale brewing to the crafty dwarves, who spent all their time searching for precious ores or creating great works of art and power from the metals they found. My self study began when I was but 10 years of age. One day, a powerful wizard found himself within the city and set up shop beside my mother's semastress shop. As I got to know the mage, he took me under his wing, noting that though I had not the slightest hope fo ever becoming a great wizard, my understanding and uncanny mind for herbology and chemicals was unrivaled. Everything he knew he taught me, chemical arrangements, mathematical algorithms, and even a few of his spells that I was able to transform into powerful extracts that came in handy from time to time. As the years of study passed, my thirst for knowledge grew larger than the hallowed walls of Copperhead could hold. Though the many books and tales of adventure were enough to satisfy me for a time, I craved to see the world around me. With the blessing of my mother I decided to set off on a journey of my own to see the great wonders my wizard master had taught me. He gave me one piece of advice upon my departure that day adn it will forever remain in my mind and heart. "Do not fear the world for it is, but a playground for your mind. Every danger is but a chance for knowledge, every plague of death a chance to test your skills. Remember my young friend, knowledge is everything." Adventure Log Beginning to Adventure: 150 GP Return to Boar's Ridge Received: 4,833 XP 5,102 GP Don't Let It Go! - Mid Adventure (3 Aug 2015) Received: 1,270 XP 0 GP Running Totals: 6,003 XP 5,252 GP Level Ups Level 2: (Wed Sep 17th) Class: Alchemist BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +6 to +7 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: none Features: Discovery (Feral Mutagen), Poison Resistance (+2), Poison Use HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +7 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 14 (New Total) Level 3: (Mon Feb 16th) Class: Alchemist BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: same Ref: same Will: +1 to +2 Feat: Weapon Focus-Natural Weapons Features: Swift Aclhemy HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +7 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +14 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 21 (New Total) Level 4: (Mon Aug 3rd) Class: Alchemist BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 = +6 Ref: +3 to +4 = +8 Will: same Feat: none Features: Discovery 2 - Explosive Missile Ability: DEX +1 = 17 HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +7 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +21 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 28 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (March 6, 2014) (Aura - non-judge) Level 1 *Approval (April 13, 2014) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (Sept 24, 2014) (Aura) level 2 *Approval (Feb 21, 2015) (Aura) level 3 *Approval (Oct 9, 2015) (perrinmiller) level 4 Category:Approved Characters